Sloan
Sloan is the main antagonist in the 2008 action-thriller film Wanted. He was the head of the Fraternity assassination squad He was portrayed by , who also played the Boss in Lucy Number Sleven. Biography Wesley Gibson is living a miserable life. He is bullied by his overweight boss, his cruel girlfriend and so-called best friend are having an affair, and his father abandoned him when he was young. Until he meets Fox, who tells him that his father had been killed by a rouge assassin named Cross. She eventfully takes him to Sloan, the leader of the Fraternity, a league of assassins bent on protecting the innocent. He trains Wesley to kill Cross, telling him that he killed Mr. X, his father. Finally Wesley kills Cross, only to learn that Cross his his real father and every time he attacked Wesley was meant to protect him and separate him from Sloan and the Fraternity. Fox attempts to kill Wesley but he escapes. Wesley finds Pekwarsky, a friend of Cross, who tells Wesley of Sloan's deceit. Sloan's name had once come up on a Kill Order and fearing his life ignored it and created his own Kill Orders. Cross discovered his and left. Filled with rage, Wesley shows up at the Fraternity headquarters and kills everyone, leading to a confrontation with Sloan. He is the expert master manipulator in recruiting Wesley Gibson into becoming an assassin. In Sloan's office, Wesley is surrounded by the remaining Fraternity members, including Fox. There, Wesley reveals Sloan's lies and Sloan admits it, but reveals that Kill Orders had showed up for everyone in the room and orders everyone to kill Wesley. Fox, believing in what the Fraternity stands for, kills every assassin pointing their guns at Wesley, including herself. But Sloan escapes. Wesley is now back in his old and boring life. Sloan sneaks up on him and prepares to kill him, but when Wesley turns around, it's shown to be a decoy. The real Wesley is miles away and he shoots his former mentor through the back of the head with a sniper rifle, killing him instantly. Personality Sloan is a serious and an expert person, who is very responsible for murdering many heroes, except Wesley Gibson. Although, he is very skillful in telling lies to other people. He easily dislikes truth. He is responsible for having plenty of minions in his army. Sloan is highly inteligent. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Gunmanship - Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resembles the class of weapon in either form or concept. Trivia *Sloan is Freeman's first role as a leading villain. Category:Assassins Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Crime Lord Category:Extremists Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator